/b/ (1st)
Charter Our Mission The assembly and People of the Republic of /b/ (SPQ/B/) have only one mission set as of now. That mission is to achieve peaceful status with all alliances so that we may all grow and prosper. We come from many different backgrounds, but our goal is the same. That goal is to establish ourselves as a generous and well-maintained alliance. Part of the reason we strive to prove ourselves is because of where we come from; we wish to show that even beginnings such as ours can muster great things. Although our alliance may be percieved as war-monglers by those who don't know us, we are quite the opposite and will never declare war on any nation that has not first wronged us. Neutrality Our alliance is currently in a state of utter neutrality, neither for nor against any alliance. We are, however, open for discussion about statements of friendship and other acts of diplomacy, and we look forward to peaceful negotiations. Our neutrality is to ensure that no naton can assume that we are here for war, as we are not. We will not support any other nation in a war effort, and not a single /b/ troop should ever cross into an enemy alliance's territory. War Our position on war is as follows: we will do all that is in our power to prevent it. Our assembly and Council are always hard at work making sure that we keep our allies under the knowledge that they are not to declare war on another nation, lest they feel the reprecussions of their actions. When we are attacked by another alliance, however (which has already happened, as two members of an alliance recently attacked one of our own), we will NOT engage in combat with said alliance until AFTER we are certain that the order was passed down. If the nation attacked by its own will, we will plea that the attacked nation receive reparations for the damage done, and if that is refused we will simply ask that the attacking alliance to at least give that member some form of punishment. If the attack was ordered, we will immediately engage in peace talks with the alliance, and only if they are hell-bent on war will we be forced to defend ourselves. On the note of unallied nations (independents), we will try to keep a peaceful policy, however, our strive for peace is not as strict as with alliances. We DO NOT endorse attacking an independent nation simply for fun, or attacking new nations, despite us not getting a similar welcome. We do not tolerate attacks for gain, and we only wish to see war fought between nations whose only option is that. However, we urge other alliances to not support any independent or rogue that is at war with a /b/ Alliance member. Doing so is an act of war against /b/, though if it is the case peace talks will follow. Rogues The assembly and People of the Republic of /b/ have a strict policy on rogues in our alliance. Any member of /b/ caught attacking without just cause is to be reported to any member of our Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Once reported, that nation will be investigated, and if found guilty, is stripped of all /b/ alliance protection and aid privileges. Any alliance or nation being attacked by a "confirmed" /b/ rogue may counter attack without fear of repercussion or reprisal in any form by the /b/ Alliance. The offending rogue /b/ nation will be completely at the mercy of any and all counter attacks and/or wars waged in retaliation on behalf of the nation attacked by said rogue. If the victim nation or alliance cannot or does not choose to defend itself, /b/ will be happy to offer its support in any diplomatic or, if needed, military action against any and all rogue /b/ nations. Any /b/ nation that continues to display this or any other kind of insubordination will be subject to any and all measures of removal, destruction, and punishment the /b/ government may decide to implement. No excuses; Anonymous does not forgive Nuclear Weapons Recent events have led us to need to take a stand on nuclear weapons and facilities. We make the statement that the nations of /b/ will continue research of nuclear weapons, and will continue production of them, however we are against the use of such vile weapons, and they will strictly be for defensive purposes only. Before a nuke is even launched as defense, the action must be approved by the Senate and Council members. Until that action is approved, no nukes will be launched in defense. Cheating Any forms of cheating are not tolerated, such as hacking and registering multiple accounts. If a member of the /b/ Alliance is caught cheating he/she will be kicked out of the /b/ Alliance and stripped of all /b/ privileges. These privileges include AIDS from the alliance, access to the forums, and IRC channels, and alliance protection. When kicked from the alliance for cheating, said former member will be permanently banned from the forums and IRC channels, and will never again receive any form of support (AIDS, protection, etc) from the /b/ Alliance. Our Government /b/ is run by three groups. The highest of the groups is the Supreme Council, headed by King Raptor Jesus. They have the right to veto any bill and are expected to monitor any large-scale events regarding the world. They are very important to the way we run and are the main factor in peace-keeping. The council is the Executive Branch, making decisions which require quick response as well as the day-to-day diplomacy of the alliance. The second is the Senate, tasked with diplomacy and order. We are the consciousness of /b/, as we have the task of ensuring that our alliance prospers while remaininng in a neutral state. We are the ones who deal with rogues within our own ranks, and we are the ones who vote on decrees and bills. Every formal announcement to the world is reviewed and edited by the Senate, and most likely written by a Senate member. Finally are the allied nations, the heart of /b/. The allies are the masses of nations that occupy our ranks; they are just as important as any other part, as without them we cannot act. These are the decrees of /b/, below are the lists of all /b/ Councilmen: Council: Name: King Raptor Jesus Nation: Raptoropia Position: President Name: LONGCATISLOOOONG Nation: Conductorcatia Position: Secretary Of State Name: Asymptote Nation: Asymptote Position: Minister of Defense Name: furseiseki Nation: furry desunia Position: Minister of Foreign Affairs Name: Conquestor Nation: Conquestor Position: Minister of Finance Beginnings Out of many nations, an hero has arisen. An hero known to the world as Anonymous. We have traveled many a month in the digital wilderness, through epic threads, infernal Bob Ross stickies, and also Cox. We have persevered through these many trials. We have survived the scourge of the Habbo b& hammer and countless MySQL connection failures. We have looked longingly upon the promised land, which we shall take from these heathens, under the blessing of the almighty Afroduck. Anonymous shall lead us to heaven with his almighty powers. 7/0=? Membership To become a member, one must be Anonymous. It is also suggested that one deletes one's SYSTEM32 directory. One must go through a series of rigorous initiation rites, demonstrating esoteric knowledge of memetics and diabeetus. If the candidate is found to be made of sufficient win, surprise buttsechs will be performed in the grey area. Push button, receive bacon. Official Speech You have just entered the very heart, soul, and life force of the Internet. This is a place beyond sanity, wild and untamed. There is nothing new here: "new" content on /b/ is not found; it is created from old material. Every interesting, offensive, shocking, or debate-inspiring topic you've seen elsewhere has been posted here ad infinitum. We are the reason for "not safe for work". We are the anonymous army. Cross us and you will fail. Anonymous is everywhere. You depend on him every day. He bags your groceries, and he fixes your computers. Anonymous sees you before you see him. Sitting at desks around the world right now is a nameless, faceless, unforgiving mafia composed of the best of the best. We are /b/tards. A people devoid of any type of soul or conscience, products of cynicism and apathy, spreading those very sentiments daily. Anonymous is the hardened war veteran of the Internet. He does not forgive, nor does he forget. We have seen things that defy explanations. We have heard stories that would make any god-fearing, law abiding citizen empty their stomach where they stand. We have experienced them multiple times and eagerly await their return. /b/ is a place of sheer genius and utter stupidity, and there is often a thin line dividing the two. Here, one will see a state of mind that exists in most human beings, but is rarely, if ever, shown. /b/ is a place where taboos do not exist. /b/ cannot simply be regarded as a simple website or imageboard. It is so much more than mere zeroes and ones. /b/ is alive and constantly changing. /b/ is a subculture, a self-governing sect of the world, rich in history and foundation. To become a /b/tard is to speak a different language, and to leave behind any methods of conventional thinking one once knew. There are things here that you will not understand, and things you never will understand. If you cannot accept this, then GTFO now, because there is no turning back. We are 4chan, 7chan, 420chan, etherchan, iichan, and countless other imageboards across the internet. More importantly, we are Anonymous. We are legion. We are unforgiving. We are /b/. Official Crap Heroes *Mitchell Henderson *The Fury The Council *President: King Raptor Jesus *Secretary Of State: LONGCATISLOOOONG *Minister Of Defense: Asymptote *Minister Of Foreign Affairs: Furseiseki *Minister of Finance: Conquestor Parliament Speaker *(To be announced) Current Parliament *Archduke Pedobear *Conan *h0pper *Loligasm *Master Thief *Monkt *Timbus Facts *Official Color: Green *Official Currency: Dongs *Official Deity: Raptor Jesus *Official Mascot: Furry Desu *Official Trap: Bridget *Our forum: http://z10.invisionfree.com/CNRaiders/index.php *Our IRC channel: Server - irc.fukt.us / Channel - #/b/anned * World's closed. * Also Cox. category:alliancesCategory:/b/ alliance